Spice!
by Lenalee Rose
Summary: One-shot basado en la cancion de VOCALOID Spice! xDD gomen soy mala para los summary es por eso que no puse en este fic haci que entren y leean pliss :DD


_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Soul POV_**

**_Departamento de soul 4:00 a.m._**

Escucho claramente como suena mi celular

-bueno…Liz-

-¿dónde y con quien estuviste ayer?-me pregunta

-con nadie…-digo mientras acaricio la cabellera violeta de mi acompañante

-de verdad-me dice

-te digo la verdad- solo te mando escusas, que tú ni siquiera te descuenta-tu eres la única con la que quiero estar, ya que no amo a nadie más en el mundo-esto es muy divertido ya que tu crees, que es amor pero es solo pura atracción

-d-de verdad-noto como te pones nerviosa mientras yo trato de no estallar en risa, para no despertar a Blair y levantar sospechas

-oye lo siento tengo que colgar… nos veremos mañana…adiós-

-adiós…-

* * *

**Shibusen 8:30 a.m.**

-dime soul… quien es más bonita Kim o yo -me pregunto Jacqueline aun que la respuesta era ninguna

-mmm… difícil decisión las dos son igual de hermosas-digo una mentira-_por no decir fastidiosas-_pienso divertido

Entonces volteo hacia la puerta del salón solo para ver a Black Star y Maka-la chica más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida-platicando muy felizmente, pero algo no me agrada y es el simple hecho de el sonrojo de ella, cada vez que pasa eso unas ganas inmensas de matar al que estuviera con ella, se apoderaba de mi, pero no entendía porque, si entre ella y yo no puede haber nada, todo por el simple hecho de ser hermanos… tal vez no tanto de sangre-ya que su padre no es el mío, pero si nuestra madre-

-nee… Soul-kun ha quien miras-dijo Kim sacándome de mis pensamientos

-a nadie-digo

-bien chicos, a sus lugares-dice el profesor stein antes de iniciar la clase

Mientras nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos

* * *

**En la tarde en el shibusen**

Camino por los pasillos del shibusen ya que deje mis apuntes en el salón, ya que cuando estaba en mi departamento, me di cuenta que no los traía, pero no quería correr ya que faltaba poco para que llegara al salón, camine normalmente con mis manos en los bolsillos, me pare en seco, estaba enfrente del salón de clases y la puerta estaba entre abierta, pero no me detuve solo porque ya había llegado a mi destino, si no por los gemidos que se escuchaban y que provenían del salon, me asome solo para ver una escena que no podía creer, Kid y Maka, ellos estaban abrazados-ella sentada en una de las mesas del salón- mientras que ese desgraciado pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, apenas al ver eso salí corriendo del lugar

Llegue a mi departamento y me encerré en mi habitación, me deje caer en la cama, furioso, así que tome mi celular y marque uno de los tantos números que tenia este

-bueno… Liz… te gustaría venir a mi departamento esta noche-dije tratando de escucharme los mas seductor posible-bien, te espero, adiós-

* * *

**Varios minutos después**

Me deje caer a la cama, solo para besar a mi acompañante, ella estaba debajo de mí, me separa de ella solo para ver su sonrojo, sonreí, mientras ella solo gemía mi nombre, aun que me hubiera gustado más que la que hiciera eso fuera maka…

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente 8:35 a.m.**

Suspiro mientras apoyo mi rostro en mi mano, hoy era algo aburrido ya que nuestro maestro no iba a llegar, así que nos encontrábamos todos en el salón, mire hacia la ventana para tratarme de distraer, entonces vi, como Maka salir corriendo, solo para abrazar a Kid que estaba entrando al shibusen para después darse un beso, eso izo que me molestara así que decidí salir del salón.

* * *

**Afuera del shibusen 10:29 p.m.**

Camine un rato por la ciudad estaba comenzando a llover así que no se podía ver con claridad, suspire frustrado, mientras trataba de aclarar mi mente, pero no podía

-maldición… porque me pongo así-susurre encaminándome a mi departamento

Cuando llegue al edificio, mis pies tomaron otra dirección que no era, pero no entendía porque, me sorprendí al verme enfrente de la puerta del departamento de maka-ya que ella y yo vivíamos en el mismo edificio-, suspire para después entrar, me pareció extraño ver la puerta sin seguro, pero no me importo me adentre en el departamento hasta llegar a su habitación, la vi hay tan inofensiva e inocente, dormida, unas ganas inmensas de hacerla mía se apoderaron de mi, ella despertó y me miro sorprendida de que estuviera hay

-soul… ¿pasa algo?- pregunto ella con una voz dulce, pero para mí eso fue lo más sexy que pudo hacer, haciendo que mis ganas de hacerla mía aumentaran

De un momento para otro estaba encima de ella-a gatas- ella se sorprendió por mi acto, pero antes de que comenzara a reclamarme la bese, me separe de ella lentamente, y para ser sinceros, ese fue el primer beso que doy con todo mi amor, y lo sentí tan… tan… dulce como era ella

-soul…-dijo sorprendida

La volví a besar, mientras me desasía de mi chaqueta y de su pijama, me separe solo un instante para poder quitarme la camisa, para comenzar a besar su cuello y la piel expuesta.

Desabroche su sostén solo para atacar sus pechos

Después de quitarnos la ropa que quedaba, ella estaba sonrojada, mas roja que el mismo rojo y eso me encantaba ya que le daba un aire muy tierno, pero lo que más me gustaba del asunto era que yo era la causa por la que ella se sonrojara y no otro.

Ella me miro sorprendida, para después abrir la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero volví a atacar sus labios antes de que me dijera algo… me separe de ella solo para ver sus ojos color verde jade, ella me miraba con un poco de nerviosismo, así que acaricie su mejilla para después volverla a besar, y ya que estaba distraída la penetre. Se sentía raro era la primera vez que me sentía así, pero ¿por qué será?

Maka grito, clavo sus uñas en mi espalda y se arqueo. Comencé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella al principio.

Junte nuevamente nuestro labios, no quería estar separado de sus labios ni un segundo

Y después de varios minutos decidí acelerar el ritmo. Sus gemidos eran música para mí**_._**********

Los dos comenzamos a gemir nuestros nombres, y solo eran callados cuando unía nuestros labios.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así-y no me importaba- hasta que llegamos al orgasmo, juntos.

Le regale una sonrisa a maka…

Y al final, tocamos las estrellas

Me acosté a un lado de Maka, totalmente cansado y jadeando por aire.

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mientras me quitaba el sudor de la frente y jadeaba en busca de aire…

No lo puedo creer fue un sueño, pero se sentía tan real, suspire pesadamente, para después ver el reloj de la mesa de noche las 6:23 a.m.

Así que decidí levantarme para arreglarme he ir a la escuela

* * *

**Shibusen en la tarde**

Suspiro cansado, me dirijo a la azotea, ya que quiero aclarar mi mente, pero me sorprendo al llegar ahí, ya que ella, maka, estaba enfrente de la malla

-maka…-susurre

-he…- ella volteo al escucharme-ha… hola soul-dijo ella regalándome una sonrisa, la que no dude corresponder

- ¿sucede algo?-dijo ella mientras que noto en su voz y en su rostro la duda-¿porque estas tan serio? ¿Paso algo?-dijo lo ultimo preocupada-¿te encuentras bie..?- no pudo continuar ya que corrí hacia ella y la sujete de la muñeca, gracias a que no pude sostenerme, caí encima de ella haciendo que nos quedáramos viendo a los ojos-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunta ella, mientras ciento como unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapan de mis ojos, yo no contesto.

-no me piensas decir-dice ella algo triste-sabes que cuentas conmigo-dijo para después abrazarme, a lo que solo atine a corresponder

* * *

**__****_Fin…_**

**__****_

* * *

  
_**

**_Jojo aquí les dejo este one-shot xDD me inspire en canción Spice! De len kagamine (osea vocaloid xDD)_**

**_Jojojo vi 2 videos totalmente diferentes y de hay surgió la idea xDD, no se tal vez haga mas one-shots …. Bueno hay vere .-. xDD_**

**_Bueno ya me boy (ya que son las 3:35 :P).-. hay se ven_**

**_Sayo_**

**_

* * *

_****_¿Review? :D_**

**_

* * *

_**


End file.
